The Journey of a Pokemon Master
by writinguy
Summary: A.J. Mew, Jack, and Amy have set out on a pokemon journey. Will they make it?


This document is copyrighted to writinguy and may not be used without permission  
  
The Journey of a Pokémon Master  
  
  
  
As it Begins  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
This story begins in New Bark Town where a kid named A.J. lives. It was the night before the big Pokémon test and A.J. was hitting the books and making notes to study for the next day. "All these books and notes are giving a big headache!" said A.J. "So quit. It doesn't take a genius to figure that!" said Bridget his little sister. "But I want to ace the test!" A.J. replied "Then study in your room and stop bugging me!" Bridget yelled back. "Fine I'm going to my room so you can't bother me!" and with that he went to bed.  
  
When A.J. woke up he looked at his clock. It read Monday 10:45. "Oh crud I have to get ready fast since I'm late!" he exclaimed. He went to the closet and put on his cap backwards, an orange shirt, a blue vest, some jeans, and his pokebelt and ran out the door. AJ got on his bike and rode to Professor Elm's lab He went inside and saw a kid. "AJ I thought you weren't coming but I guess you did show up," said the kid, which was Zach A.J.'s rival. They've been rivals ever since Kindergarten when Zach wouldn't let A.J. play with some clay. AJ knew he was better than Zach any day. Then Professor Elm came out. "Come in come in. Are you ready for the test?" He asked. "Yes." They replied. So Prof. Elm took them into the test room and gave them both a packet of papers with questions. Jack hurried through and turned it in. A.J. took about an hour and finished the test and answered each question the best he could. When he turned it in Prof. Elm Prof. Elm said, "In two days your Pokémon and Pokédex will be delivered. In a week the tournament to see which two trainers will go to the Johto League for the eight badges." A.J. said goodbye and left. While he was riding is bike back he wondered which pokemon he'd get. It might be Cyndaquil. Or it could be Totodile or maybe even a Chikorita! He didn't know which one he wanted the most, but the pokemon he'd get nothing like these three in any way.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Two days later A.J. opened the box with his Pokémon, 5 pokeballs and a pokedex. A.J. read the letter with it.  
  
"Dear A.J.,  
  
Inside is your special pokemon Mew, your Pokédex that has all your information about Pokémon, 5 pokeballs, and your test that has been checked and double-checked by my team of experts. I congratulate you on the test that you scored 100 points (100 right) and lost 0 points (0 wrong) so from time to time I will give you advice on training pokemon.  
  
Sincerely, Professor Elm"  
  
A.J. put his Pokédex in his pocket and put his new pokemon's pokeball on his belt and the other five pokeballs on his belt and ran of to do some pokemon training! He had hoped he'd get a really good pokemon to start out with. He really wasn't a caterpie, weedle, or magikarp fan, but a special and rare pokemon unlike any other he knew would be his very own. He went outside and to an open field. A.J. thought he'd better get to know his Pokémon "Come out!" A.J. yelled as he threw the pokeball. Out popped Mew, the world's eighth wonder (Actually its Pokémon but Mew's the eighth and ½ but who cares.) "Mew" it, said. "What's that?" A.J. said A.J. pulled out his Pokédex and turned it on. Pokédex flashed across the screen. A.J. pointed it at Mew. "Mew the New Species Pokémon. This Pokémon DNA was used to create Mewtwo. Although thought extinct growing populations of people have seen it in South America even though still thought to be a mirage very few have been caught. Number 151 Height 1'04" Weight 90 lb." That's when a bulbasur walked out from a bush. "Hey Bulbasaur let's battle! Mew go!" Mew jumped at Bulbasaur. "Mew use pound now!" yelled A.J. Mew pounded Bulbasaur paralyzing it. "Mew pound again" Mew pounded once more. "Go pokeball!" A.J. yelled as he threw a pokeball at the bulbasur. It went in and the red light came on. It shook once. It shook once again. The light went off. A.J. ran and picked up the pokeball. "I caught Bulbasaur!" A.J. Exclaimed.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The next five days went quickly for A.J. but he trained Mew and Bulbasur hard. He even had them battle each other without commanding them. Mew had also learned Transform and Bulbasaur Leach Seed. On the day of the competition A.J. saw his Best friend Jack and his twin Sister Amy were in the competition along with Zach. A.J. looked on the list to see who he'd be battling first.  
  
"Up to two Pokemon may be usable in the competition.  
  
Round One: Starts 1:45 A.J. (Mew and Bulbasaur) Vs. Joe (Caterpie)  
  
Jack (Scyther and Nidorino) Vs. Matt (Pidgey)  
  
Amy (Staryu) Vs. Cindy (Goldeen and Oddish)  
  
Zach (Dratini, Sandshrew, and Aerodactyl) Vs. John (Porygon)"  
  
So A.J. would be battling someone named Joe with a caterpie and Zach already had three pokemon. A.J. hoped he wouldn't have to battle him. A.J. looked at his watch. It read: 1:40. A.J. had to get ready to battle. He checked to see if his pokemon were at full health and they were so he listened to the announcer. When he called for A.J. AJ's picture flashed on the screen. The other trainer's did too but since he only had one pokemon one fainted light went up. It was time to battle! A.J. told Mew to go out on the field since Mew always stays out. Joe sent out his Caterpie. "Mew pound that caterpie to the ground!" A.J. yelled over the commotion Mew pound Caterpie hard. "Caterpie String Shot!" Joe yelled. "Mew use your bubble to shield yourself!" Mew formed a bubble around itself. The String Shot wrapped around the bubble not touching Mew. "Mew pop the bubble and pound!" Mew popped it having pink rubber going everywhere then pounded the caterpie knocking it out. The second light under Joe popped on. Meaning A.J. won. "Well that was a very short but exiting battle. But Let's get ready for Jack and Matt!" A.J. Left the stadium and trained for 20 minutes and came back about 2:10 when the results were posted.  
  
"Round 2 Starts: 2:15  
  
A.J. (Mew and Bulbasaur) Vs. Cindy (Seaking and Oddish)  
  
Jack (Scyther and Nidorino) Vs. Zach (Dragonair, Sandshrew, and Aerodactyl)"  
  
A.J. figured Cindy was good but she probably used Goldeen first not thinking about type but level. But he couldn't believe that Zach's Dratini evolved into Dragonair but A.J. also figured used Dratini first because of level not type. A.J. looked at his watch it read: 2:13. A.J. got to the field just on time as the announcer called his name.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
A.J. walked onto the field, then Cindy walked onto the field "Go Bulbasaur!" A.J. yelled. Bulbasaur came out of its pokeball and on to field. "Well I chose Seaking!" yelled Cindy. "Bulbasaur Leach Seed then tackle!" Bulbasaur sent out 4 seeds but a giant gust that bulbasaur made the seeds reproduce. After Seaking got covered with vines Bulbasaur tacked it down and hit Seaking knocking it out. "Impossible! Well go Oddish!" She yelled as she threw Oddish's pokeball. Oddish popped out. "Bulbasaur return." A red beam from the pokeball came out and collected Bulbasaur. "Mew I chose you!" A.J. exclaimed. Mew jumped out. "Mew pound attack." "Oddish um. Do something!" But it was too late. Mew pounded Oddish and knocked it out. "Oddish return." Cindy said crying. " A.J. will go on a pokemon journey along with whoever wins this next match so stay to watch!" The announcer yelled. A.J. decided to watch Jack and Zach's battle but before it started A.J. was hungry so Mew and him went down got some nachos and a soda. When he got back up their people were cheering. The first thoughts that went through AJ's mind were Jack won or Zach won A.J. went down past the crowd to see that Jack was on the ground crying and Zach was bowing. Then over the commotion the announcer said, "Now A.J. and Zach will go on a pokemon journey will one make it to the Johto Championships!" A.J.'s heart skipped a beat. Zach would be going on a pokemon journey too. When Jack went into the locker room A.J. followed hoping to cheer him up. When A.J. got in there both Jack and Amy were crying. A.J. went over to them and got a great idea.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
" Hey" said A.J. "Do you both want to come on an pokemon journey with me?" Jack popped up "Sure!" he said "All right." said Amy. "We'll start tomorrow," said A.J. Then Mew and A.J. went home. On the way home A.J. looked out for pokemon. When he was almost home he saw a Pikachu. It looked like it wanted to battle. " Mew get that pikachu!" Mew jumped out. "Mew! Use your pound twice!" Mew pounded Pikachu twice but it hardly hurt it. "Piiikaaachu!" Pikachu sent out a Thunder-Shock and really hurt Mew. A.J. was thinking. Pound didn't really hurt it that much. And another Thunder-Shock would knock Mew out and grass types like Bulbasaur didn't do well against electric type pokemon. All that was left was Transform. "Okay Mew Transform now!" A.J. yelled. Mew's bubble fogged up. Then it defogged and stood up not as a pikachu but a golem. "What in the Pokemon world." But before A.J. could finish he held out his pokedex. "When Mew transforms it usually turn into the other pokemon, but with a good trainer and a great friendship Mew can transform into other pokemon it has seen." It said. "But Mew hasn't seen a Golem ever." A.J. said. "Some of the best Mew trainers have gotten their Mew to transform into pokemon it has never seen." The Pokedex added. "Okay Mew Rock Throw!" Mew threw a pile of rocks at Pikachu. It was nearly knocked out "Okay. Go Pokeball!" A.J. yelled as he threw a spare pokeball at Pikachu. It hit Pikachu so hard it knocked it out but that meant, . "I caught Pikachu!" A.J. half-yelled "So that makes my team of three!" he shouted. "Three?" said a voice "I've got nineteen." Out of the darkness walked Zach. "Zach!" A.J. gasped. "You've got nineteen? Did you start on your journey already?" "Yes, I do have nineteen pokemon and no I haven't started on my journey. I caught them in or around town. I decided to wait a week so I can still beat everyone in town that's left and then beat every single Johto League gym leader before you can get two of them done." And then he left. On the way back home someone yelled "A.J!" A.J. turned around to see a girl running to him. A.J. knew her. Her name was Addy and she was Zach's girlfriend. "Here I wanted too give this to you." She said. Then she pulled flowers from behind her back but she also dropped a box. A.J. knelt down and picked up for her. "Thank you." She said "Goodbye." She kissed him on the cheek, and then continued on. A.J. opened the card with the flowers it read:  
  
"Good Luck on your Pokemon Journey  
  
Love, Addy"  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
A.J. was happy that she was thinking of him. Mew and him walked the rest of the way home and put the flowers in a vase in his room and the card in his special stuff box. He looked around his room and it seemed to last forever but he wanted to see his house so he could remember what it looked like throughout his journey. He decided to see how well his pokemon got along with each other. "Come out and play Bulbasur and Pikachu!" A.J. shouted, but only he could here it. Out came from the pokeballs Bulbasur and Pikachu. Mew floated over to closet and pulled out an old Candy Land game that he never sold or played anymore. "Mew Mew Mew." Mew said. "Bulbasaur Bulba." Bulbasur said. "Pikachu pika ka chu." Pikachu said. "Mew!" mew said as a purple beam went into the box. Mew opened the box and inside was a pink mew, a green bulbasaur and a yellow pikachu for the game markers. The pokemon started playing Candy Land. A.J. went to talk to his mom about what happened at the Tournament "Mom. Said A.J. "I have to tell you something." "Oh Honey I know!" she said, "Here is something I got you." She handed A.J. a box. He opened it to see a Pokegear "Thanks Mom!" A.J. said as he strapped on his Pokegear. He had just a Time and a Phone Card. "And here's a map of the Johto." She said handing him a map. "Thanks Mom but how did you now that I made it?" A.J. asked. "Oh someone told me." She said. Then A.J. went up to his room. So far Mew was winning Candy Land. Pikachu was complaining that Mew was making them lose because they were suck on the "stay where you are until you pull a card the color of the dot on the space" space. A.J. was wondering why Addy was going to his house. Then he remembered that she was the person that delivered Pokegear. A.J. decided to give a pikachu for delivering it. A.J. looked at Mew that was dancing in the air since he won. Pikachu and Bulbasaur handed to Mew some Monopoly money. "Bulbasaur, Pikachu return." A.J. said. "Mew let's go find a Thank-You present for Addy."  
  
Chapter Eight Since A.J. knew just what to get her, so he went to Kurt's brother's house. When he got there he rang the doorbell. Almost immediately John opened the door. "Hi A.J! What kind of pokeball would you like me to make for you? A special customized for a friend or a ball of a Apricorn?" he asked. "A customized pokeball for Addy for a Pikachu I will call Shocky." A.J. replied. "Okay I'll be a few minutes." In about five minutes there was a pokeball in his hands that had a lot of lightning bolts and in Gold letters on the front it said Shocky and on the back it said Addy. "Thank you Kurt." A.J. said. Then he went to catch a small little frisky Pikachu. A.J. walked to the field of Pikachu. "Pika!" yelled a voice. All of a sudden a Pikachu was thrown into the open space "I'm not going to catch that measly pokemon!" said a voice. Out jumped Zach and a geodude. "Hey give it a chance!" A.J. Order yelled. "I'm not," said Zach and he disappeared. "Pokeball go." A.J. said throwing the special pokeball at the Pikachu and caught it. A.J. gave it its new name. And went to the Pokemon Center to heal Shocky, Mew, Bulbasaur, and Pikachu. After he was done with that he headed over to Addy's house and rang the doorbell. Addy opened the door. "Hi A.J.!" she said happily. "Thank you for delivering my Pokegear. I wanted to give you this," he said as he gave her the pokeball. "Oh. Thank you!" she said hugging A.J. "I've got to go now. Bye." A.J. said and left.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The next day A.J. woke up and heard water splashing on his window. He looked outside and expected to see a hose and his Dad but instead saw a Squirtle. "A Squirtle!" exclaimed A.J. Mew, Pikachu, and Bulbasaur crowded around him. "Mew Mew Mew!" and Mew teleported away to A.J.'s Front Yard. "Hey Squirtle," A.J. yelled at Squirtle, "my window doesn't need washing!" The Squirtle stopped and turned. It was mad. "Pikachu let's battle it! Use Thunder-Shock!" A.J. yelled. The Squirtle just went in its shell and let the Thunder-Shock hit it. "Pikachu return!" A.J. yelled as a red beam came out of Pikachu's Pokeball and took him in. "Go Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur jumped out and was ready to battle. "Bulbasaur Tackle!" A.J. yelled. Bulbasaur tried to Tackle Squirtle but Squirtle went into his shell. "Ok Bulbasaur Leach Seed!" Bulbasaur shot out his Seeds. When the seeds were near Squirtle he used a Water Gun on the seeds making the plants grow. "No! Bulbasaur return!" A.J. put Bulbasaur in his Pokeball. "Mew go!" Mew jumped out in front of A.J. "Mew Pound!" Mew ran over to Squirtle, which was hiding in his shell, stood the shell up and made his eyes glow. Pikachu came out of his Pokeball. Pikachu ran up and kicked like a football. Squirtle "That was smart," A.J. said. "Squirtle Squirt Squirtle!" Squirtle yelled as he went flying. A.J. tossed a Pokeball at Squirtle and caught it. "Touchdown! I caught a Squirtle!" yelled A.J. "Shut Up! It's hard enough trying to sleep during the day! I work as a night watch police officer and I need my sleep!" someone yelled from a window across the street. "Ok I'll go," said A.J. Mew and him walked over to the Pokemon Center. He went in and asked the nurse to heal his pokemon. "Sure they'll be right up," said Nurse Joy. She healed them and gave them back to A.J. Then he walked over to Jack and Amy's house to get them.  
  
New Friends Along The Path  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
A.J. rang the doorbell at Jack and Amy's home. Instantly the door open with Jack and Amy ready to go with their backpacks, pokemon, and supplies. "Ready?" asked A.J. "Let's go," said Amy and they left. A.J thought he'd have a balanced team when he got to Silver Mountain guessing from Mew, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Pikachu he'd be real strong. By time A.J. came back to his senses they were heading to CherryGrove City. About halfway they all heard a screech. "Charrrrr!" "What was that?" asked Amy. "Let's find out," said A.J. as he ran in the direction of the screech. A.J. ran and saw a figure. "Zach!" A.J. exclaimed. Zach and his pokemon stopped. On the ground was an injured Charmander that was severely hurt. Next to the charmander was a Starmie. "I don't need that runt. It's too weak to even think about battling. It would faint at its own blood." He ran off then. At that time Amy and Jack had caught up to A.J. (Out of breath). All three of them looked at the hurt charmander. "We've got to get it to a Pokemon Center quick!" exclaimed Jack. "Mew teleport to the Pokemon Center and tell them about Charmander!" A.J. told Mew quickly. If Mew didn't catch the words and was confused he hid his confusion well because in ten seconds he was gone. "Let's Hurry," said Amy. So all three of them carried Charmander and ran to the CherryGrove City Pokemon Center. When they finally entered town an Officer Jenny stopped them. "Where do you think your going?" asked Jenny. "This wild charmander was in a battle and is holding onto its life." replied A.J. "What! We've got to get it to a Pokemon Center fast!" exclaimed Jenny. In a minute she had gotten a police truck. "Hop in and hurray" she told them. Everyone had gotten in the truck when Jenny sped toward CheryGrove Pokemon Center.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
When Jenny got to the Pokemon Center Nurse Joy and Mew was waiting by the entrance. "Quick! Give Charmander to me!" Nurse Joy said quickly. A.J. gave Charmander to Nurse Joy. Then she rushed into the Pokemon Center. A.J. jumped out of the passenger seat of the truck. "Thanks for the ride I'll see ya!" A.J. said as he rushed in. "Are you gonna get out?" Jenny asked the twins. Amy sighed and said "I guess we better before he can bite of more than he can chew." "Thanks for the ride," said Jack. "Always glad to help," said Officer Jenny. After Jack and Amy goy out Jenny drove away. "We should go in.," said Amy. "I say that we should see how long it takes for him to try to battle someone" said Jack. "Jack! How can you say something like that! He's our friend and you just want to see him get in trouble! How horrible! Why I outta." "Joking. Joking" said Jack. After that he ran into the Pokémon Center.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
When Jack and Amy went into the Pokémon Center just to see A.J. and Joe brimming with energy. "You used illegal attacks on me," Joe said to A.J. "No I used strategy something you don't have," replied A.J. "You know what. I'm sick of this! Let's battle. The loser has to give the winner a Pokémon. I choose to give my Sentret if I lose. Who do you want to give up?" A.J. started thinking. He hadn't thought of whom he'd use. He didn't even think about whether to battle or not. "I choose. Squirtle!" While all of this happened Amy and Jack were just watching. Finally Amy spoke up "Me and Jack." "Jack and I is correct grammar." Interrupted Jack. "Whatever," said Amy, "Jack and I will referee the match." "Fine," said Joe. "Ok," said A.J. They went out to the wet battlefield out behind the Pokemon Center. It had rained since they went into the Pokémon Center. The wet field made it slippery. I'll use 3 pokemon and I won't use Sentret," said Joe. "Fine I'll use 3 pokemon and I won't use Squirtle." That's when he realized that he only had 2 Pokémon because he said he wouldn't use Squirtle and Mew was inside the Pokémon Center. A.J.'s face went pale as he realized he'd only have 2 Pokémon. "Well are you gonna send out your Pokémon?" asked Joe. "Yeah" said A.J. as he started to throw his Pokéball  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
"Go Bulbasaur," A.J. Said with fear in his voice. "Go Metapod!" yelled Joe. The two Pokémon materialized from the Pokéballs. The Pokéballs then returned to their owners. "Metapod Harden!" "Bulbasaur Leech Seed." The Pokémon used these attacks. Metapod was now covered in vines. "Metapod put all of your harden attack into your tail!" Metapod's bottom half glowed brightly and slipped out of his group of vines. "How did that happen?" asked A.J. "Metapod cut through the vines" replied Joe, "I have a strategy." "Ok, Bulbasaur Return! Go. Mew!" yelled A.J."I need you Mew!" called A.J. All of a sudden Mew just appeared. "How did you. never mind just get in there," said A.J. " Mew use your psychic powers to freeze Metapod in place then Kick it like Squirtle. Mew froze Metapod so it's sharp tip was on the ground. Mew ran as hard as he could, jumped into the air, did a 360?, and kicked Metapod like a soccer ball. The Metapod went flying "No!!!" yelled Joe. "Metapod is officially out of the battle!" Yelled Amy. "Fine I choose. Me!!!" "What?" asked A.J. All of a sudden Joe shrank to a small pink blob. A.J. held out his Pokédex "Ditto A pokemon capable of copying any living thing's DNA" Ditto changed into a Mew and dropped his Pokéballs onto the ground. "How the. Never Mind Mew attack!" yelled A.J. Mew Charged up to jump on Ditto. Ditto just became flat and slipped away. "Mew! Use your Psychic attack!" At that time Ditto transformed into Mew. "Mew attack!" Mew went charging then stopped. All of a sudden Mew started glowing then stopped. Mew ran towards the Ditto, jumped, and became a pink bubble. The "Mew-Bubble" landed on Ditto and pulled him into the Bubble. The bubble started to glow and then it exploded. When all of the smoke cleared Ditto was on the floor and was Koed while Mew was floating up in the air. "Ditto and Joe are unable to battle. The Match and Sentret goes to A.J!" A.J. walked to Ditto and pulled a Pokeball out of the Ditto. "Go Sentret!" yelled A.J. Out of the Pokeball came Sentret. "Hi Sentret. I'm A.J. and that Girl is Amy. She's going to be your trainer" "What? No oh no. No. No. No." but at that point Sentret had grabbed his Pokeball, put it on Amy's Belt, and was Hugging her. 


End file.
